


sakura season

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Komi and Bokuto watch Nekoma's third years graduate. Drabble.





	sakura season

Komi smirked as he watched the Nekoma third years accept their diplomas; Kuroo loomed tall over basically everyone else. His grin widened as the breeze shifted, bringing with it a slew of cherry blossom petals. A few landed in Kuroo’s hair, and he shook his head to get rid of them, consequently showering Yaku in pink petals.

Afterwards, Komi joined Bokuto in swarming their newly-graduated friends; Kuroo was engulfed in a warm, strong hug from Bokuto, while Komi smiled at Yaku and held out his hand.

Yaku slid his fingers into the spaces left for him, holding Komi’s hand tight and smiling down at him. He gently brushed a petal off Komi’s shoulder, unheeding of the petals still tangled in his own hair.

As they left the graduation ceremony, Yaku quietly handed Komi the second button from his school uniform. Behind them, Bokuto (rather more loudly) handed all of his buttons to Kuroo.


End file.
